Sakura, Syaoran, and the girl with the twin swords
by xXFallenAngelWolfyXx
Summary: Mokuna has brought the group to a new world, what will they find here, in this place? and who is the cloaked girl with sakura's feather? and why does she want to tag along with the group? -sakuraSyaoran- DISCONTINUED!
1. The first meeting, and a few fights

_**Sakuras untapped power, Syaorans impulses, and the Girl with the twin swords. **_

By,

Shannon Prough

"Black ice ,dragonfire , come, thay will be soon."

Two longswords drooped down from the sky into a girls hands, she was cloked in a black robe her crystyle blue eyes showed threw her hood.

"Here thay come, dragonfire , give me the feather."

The warp orb showed up in front of her.

"WELL HERE WE ARE IN A BRAND NEW WORLD!!!!"

"You stupid little beast! Try landing us a little better next time."

"Oh kurrilpu, don't be so hard on the little thing."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"  
"Calm down Kerogane, hes only trying to be funny."

"Hes right kurruaburra."

"Who's that over there?"

"I see she saw me first, I wonder if thay even heard her."

"Hay syaoran, whos that?"

"I don't know princess, let's ask."

"Sounds good."

"Hello, can we talk to you?"

"Yes you can, Syaoran of clou."

"Now how did you know our little Syaoran's name?"

"Don't underestimate me Fai De Floride, same goes to you Kerogane of Japan."

"Can you guess my name?!Ill give you three seconds, 1, 2, 3! DING DING DING! Times up! So ill tell you! The names. . ."

"Mokuna Monikie . . . isent it?"

"That's right. . . . ."

"Wait a minute, how do you know all this?"

"Why, this is why."

The strange girl pulled out one of sakuras feathers out of one of the jaket pokets and held it so that thay all could see it.

"That's one of Sakuras feathers!"

"That's right."

"Can we please have it?"

"Well, I gess you could if three of you defeated me in a sorwd fight."

"What?!"

"Yes thattll do fine, kerogane first, Fai second, and you syaoran third. Is that allright for you?"

"Sounds fun."

"Personally, I have no buisness in this, but if it will git us off this world, im all for it."

"Then ill pritisipate in this as well."

"This works out perfectly, kerogane, when do you wish to start?"

"Eny time, it dosent really matter to me."

"Then how about right now?"

"Allright."

"Black Ice, Dragonfire , present youselfs."

The two longsowrds came from the sky once more.

"Dragonfire, hold the feather for me."

The blade turned blue as the feather seeped into the oricalcum.

"I wont be needing you Black Ice in this first battle."

She threw the blade into the air and it vanished.

"Allright then, lets get this duel started."

"It looks like im first, Fai be ready, this battle shouldn't take long."

Kerogane drew his blade, and so did the girl.

"Your right it shouldn't, because its allready done."

The girl took the swords shelf and with inhuman speed, she waked kerogane on the back of the neck, but she first wisperd something into his ear. But nobody could hear it. Soon afterward, Kerogane collasped to the ground.

"Goodnight."

Mokuna, Fai, Sakura, and Syaoran all where stunned at how fast she could move, and now, it was Fais turn.

"Fai step forward, its your turn."

"But mrs, how could I posibly fight you?

I don't own a sorwd."

"You can use Keroganes, its open."

Fai walked over and piked up his soon as the fight started, the girl struck down Fai the same way, again wispering into his ear before striking them.

"Hmmm. . . . ., Its your turn Syaoran, draw your blade."

Syaoran did so and the fight began, this time she went to strike him and before she did, Syaoran yelled out what she seaid.  
"HER NAMES WINERY!" She hesitated just long enough for Syaoran just to be glazed by the tip of the sheif.

"Smart, but this duel is over."

She dropped her sheaf and used the bottom of her sorwd to knock syaoran out. It worked. Syaorans seemingly lifeless body feel to the ground with a thud. Winery diddent notice that sakura was picking up kuroganes sorwd as his eyes opened. Kerogune could not move, he seemed parylyzed. He watched as sakura took the sorwd and thrust it towred winery.

"nahhhhhhhhhhhh"

The sorwd punctured her side and blood slatterd out of her mouth. Fai was the next to awaken he watched as,before sakura could strike again, the other blade emerged from the sky and blocked it by a hair.


	2. a healing spell and a few traval plans

Hello! This is the next chapter in the fic! I wrote this one by myself, no one else helped!

Stardust: I did.

Addicted: no you diddent star, I helped her.

Sapphire: NO I wrote this by MYSELF.

Star&Addicted: oh yeah. . . . . That's right . . . man . . . . . We did the other one right?

Sapphire: yes you helped with it.

Stardust: ON YEAH WE DID!

Sapphire: oh gods no, let's get on with the chapter.

Fly on,

Stardust, Addicted to wings, And Sapphire-eyed Vampire.

Sakura'a eyes turned red and her normal soft and calm demeanor was lost. The girl Winery was gasping for breath and struggling to stay upwards. Her swords fought agenst the enraged Sakura intill Syaoran awoke from unconciousness and calmed her down. Her eyes turned from pearcing red to her normal color in an instent, and she fell to the ground totally out. The girl grouned and stuck her hand at the pearced skin, a blue light emminating from her palm. The light seemed to heal the deep gash.

"Alright, I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER fight Sakura again." The girl grouned. Syaoran grunted and cluched his head from an awful headache he had just goten from the fight.

"Ow" he grouned quietly, rubbing his head gently, trying to chase the pain away with his hand.

"Well , why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Fai asked curiously.

"Since I will be travaling with you for a while, I guess I should. Do you guys really want to know?" She mutterd under her breath.

"Very much so infact. So will you tell us?" Fai asked her gently.

"Fine, I will." She replied groggily.

I left you guys with a cliffy! She will tell about her past in the next chapter though. I hope ya like it! Reviws are welcome and I like to know people read what I write sooooo goodbye for now!

Fly on,

Stardust, addicted to wings, Sapphire-eyed Vampire

P.S. If you want the chapters to be longer just ask, kay?


	3. Memorys of a past time

Hello! This is the next chapter everyone! Stardust and addicted got a cold yesterday so they will not be here. *looks at a sniffling Stardust and a sneezing addicted sadly*

Bye for now!

Sapphire-eyed Vampire

Chapter 3, memmorys of a past time

"It all started when I was five years old, my father and mother were bruddaly beatten to death by a gang of dalinquents called the vipers. I barilly made it out alive. And I swore revenge for my family's untimly death by those thugs. I enrolled myself in sword fighting classes when I was eight, and masterd the art of the longsword by nine. My instructer called me a prodigy. Among the other students though, I was a brutal killing machine in the making, and none of the others would spar with me because I would never hold back. When I was nine and a half I was enrolled by my teacher in a higher level class, with older kids and some adults. I abrittarated them. My teacher than enrolled me in duel-sword training, it took me three and a half months to master what took masters fifty to seventy years to do. At the age of thirteen, I then broke out of my foster home and looked for the vipers, once I found them, I killed them all. I wanderd about the streets, stealing what I needed for two and a half years, when I came upon the feather of yours, it told me your pasts, all of them, and told me to come here today and meet you, witch, as you can see, is why I'm here." She stopped and sighed.

"Any questions?" she asked disintrestly.

"yes I have one, why exactlly did the vipers beat your parents?" fai asked worridly.

"they were helping the rival gang, the panthers, teaching them the art of magic. They were the master's intill the day they died, and taught me everything I know." She was freely crying now, sapphire tears streamed down her face, and that's when syaoran impulsivly lunged at her, crushing her into a hug.

So this was what she remembers about the past! Like it? Hate it? Tell me please!

Fly on,

Sapphire-eyed Vampire


	4. AN

A/N

Sorry guys. I don't know what to do with this story anymore. *sighs* sorry. If any one wishes to have it and knows how I can give it to them tell me, I will let any =one who wants it have it.

-kitteh-


End file.
